Spencer Shay
Spencer Shay '''(born November 11) is Carly Shay's "special" 26-year-old brother and legal guardian. He dropped out of law school to then become an artist, as is usually seen working on sculptures. He is kind, goofy and caring, and his nickname is Spence. He is also single, as he is seen dating or hitting on women in various episodes. Spencer's friend Socko always hooks up Spencer with bizarre objects (such as the giant pumpkin and the light-up socks). Socko's brother Tyler also makes him light-up ties. He was at law school for three days. He is hated by Mrs. Benson. Spencer, failing to stop Carly from moving with her Grandfather to Yakima, becomes upset before he remembers about Carly's asthma and brings her inhaler just in case. This causes their Grandfather to cancel Carly moving away. Spencer plans to make his own Claymation film, taking him 24 hours, to make the movie 10 minutes long, suddenly, Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class and Sam's new boyfriend) ruins part of the movie, making Spencer have the movie only last for 8 seconds. Spencer saves the life of The Plain White T's bandmember Tom Higgenson. When Carly makes him happy he picks her up off the ground. His Inspiration is Harry Joyner, a famous artist. He has some inconsistancy with how to tie his ties (In one episode he shows no knowledge of tie tying but in another episode his tie is on perfectly) Spencer is revealed to be ticklish when Carly tickles him in an attempt to cheer him up after Harry Joyner insults his artwork. According to Wikipedia he was born in Los Angeles, California. Spencer once created a mini-golf course in Carly's appartment. Things tend to light on fire when Spencer is near them. Art Projects As an artist, Spencer is usually making an odd art project for some equally weird reason. A recurring pun is that some of his projects will burst into flame randomly. * '''Giant Coffee Cup - Seen in IGot Detention * iCarly Sign (which turned out to be a "Pee On Carl" sign) - Seen in IWant More Viewers * Mini Golf Course - Seen in IMight Switch Schools * Giant Set of Teeth - Seen in IHeart Art * Drum Set - Seen in IAm Your Biggest Fan * Seat of Sitting (created for the iCarly studio) * Yippy Yi Yo-Yo * The Elephantcycle * Merry Sniffmas * Video Squirrel * Bottle Bot * Fan of Hammers * Toasty the Baker Sculpture of Butter * Giant Jack-o-lantern * Tuna Fish Sculpture * Sock Cake * Bike * Fish feeder 1 * Fish feeder 2 * Fish feeder 3 * Supertastic Sculpture of Stuff * Splatter Man * Gigantic Version of Newton Balls 'Friends' *[[Carly Shay|'Carly Shay']]' (sister) ' *[[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]' and '[[Sam Puckett|'Sam Puckett']]' (Carly's two friends) ' *[[Socko|'Socko']]' (he gives him his crazy socks) ' *[[Tyler|'Tyler']]' (he gives him his neon ties) ' *[[Penny|'Penny']]' (she gives him T'Shirts) ' *[[Otto|'Otto']]' (he offers Spencer discount cars. His name is a play on the word "auto") ' *[[Rob|'Rob']]' (He steals back Spencer's sofa) ' Films ' *'Spencer has a short film called The Hamster, The Alien, and the Burrito under Spencer Shay Productions ' 'Enemies *'Chuck Chambers ' *'Griffin ' 'External links' [http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0049878/ Spencer Shay on IMDB]' ' Category:Characters